


A Dozen Times (I'm Sorry, Really)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: And they were Dummies, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Jonghyun has apologized a dozen times, but it doesn't seem to be enough for Minhyun.This time, though, it might just be.(If it doesn't work out,spicinessmight always do the trick).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	A Dozen Times (I'm Sorry, Really)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written them in forever and didn't think this idea would turn out the way it did. I hope this light story is fun to read, though.
> 
> Obviously inspired by 2hyun's posts on the fancafé.
> 
> Not beta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes!

Jonghyun takes a look at Minhyun’s post on the fancafé and tisks, shaking his head in both disbelief and frustration. “Are you for real?” he whispers under his breath, clearly aware he’s loud enough to be heard by the one causing him distress.

That’s good because that’s exactly what he wants to happen.

Minhyun indeed heard him and takes the bait, just like Jonghyun knew he would. “What?” he says, leaning closer until their shoulders bump together. “Don’t I have the right to be annoyed? You _truly_ messed up.”

Jonghyun can’t deny it, even though he desperately wants to do so. He did fuck up, but then again, he apologized a dozen—if not three dozens, at this point—times for what he did.

By all means, they should’ve moved on by now. They should have, but Hwang Minhyun is a sulky, childish bastard. 

“I’m sorry,” Jonghyun says with a sigh. “You know I truly am, right?”

At this point, Jonghyun isn’t even sure Minhyun is still bitter about what happened between them or just pulling his leg. He wouldn't be surprised to learn that Minhyun is doing this just because he can and simply enjoying acting like the big _baby_ he is.

Prolonging this just because Jonghyun lets him be, instead of calling him out on his bullshit.

He could do so right now if he wanted to, could ask Minhyun to drop it except he doesn’t.

He doesn’t, and he lets Minhyun bump their shoulders together instead while grinning at him like he knows something Jonghyun doesn't. That playfulness announces nothing good. “Oh, I know you are,” Minhyun singsongs, and Jonghyun knows better than to believe he’s forgiven. 

The mirth swimming in Minhyun’s eyes is unmissable and Jonghyun waits for something, for words that never come.

“Do you?” Jonghyun asks, his eyebrows furrowing together. "It doesn't seem like you know, Minhyun-ah." 

Minhyun doesn't even hesitate. "I swear I know very well how sorry you are, Jju." 

The words are meant to reassure, but the way Minhyun uses them is anything but. 

Jonghyun is in trouble and he knows it. Indeed, dealing with a pouty Minhyun is one thing but dealing with this playful Minhyun that is looking at him with that shit-eating grin—

_Oh boy_ , Jonghyun isn't ready for him. 

He’s always liked to play games, though, and he won’t surrender to Minhyun easily. It's a well-known fact that there's no winner until the game ends.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven, then?” he tries in the cutest voice he can muster. Being cute can be both a strength and a weakness. Right now, it feels like the best weapon he's got. 

Jonghyun doesn’t know what he expected to happen next, but it certainly wasn’t Minhyun leaving even closer and pushing his lips against his.

He has to concede—Hwang Minhyun is truly becoming better at games and using the right moves.

It’s a fleeting kiss, nothing more than a brief touch of their lips again each other, but it still leaves Jonghyun wanting more, needing more.

He isn’t going to ask for it, though, won't beg for more until he’s certain that kiss is the white flag he's desperately waiting for. 

He waits for a sign from Minhyun or just for something to happen, but nothing does.

There's nothing, but Minhyun bopping his nose once, then twice and laughing like a little kid who is proud of himself for what he just did.

“What does that mean? Am I forgiven?” Jonghyun grumbles, drowning in confusion. Whatever is going in Minhyun’s mind right at that moment, he’s not sure he wants to know any longer. 

Minhyun snorts. ”As if.”

“Wow. You’re truly something else, Hwang Minhyun. It was just dalgona coffee gone wrong, it’s not like I peed in your plants or something—”

“What—Are you saying you pissed in my plants?”

“Of course not!” Jonghyun snaps, his voice rising a little too loudly. How did he end up falling in love with such a dumbass? 

Sure, he’s handsome. Sure, he looks like an angel with that blonde hair, sweet eyes, and even sweeter smile but seriously—that mind of his and what is going on inside it are driving Jonghyun crazy.

“I’m just—,” he starts before stopping, his anger deflating as fast as it came. There’s no point in being angry over such a trivial thing, he thinks, and being angry is not a solution. Not his type of solution, at least.

He takes a deep breath and looks at Minhyun. “Can we just drop this once and for all?” For good measure, he adds in a softer voice, “ _please_ , Minhyun-ah.”

The mirth in Minhyun’s eyes dims just a little, just enough for Jonghyun to know that Minhyun is listening and considering Jonghyun's demand carefully.

As much as a weirdo Minhyun can be at times, he's also good at reading the mood, good at never going overboard, good at taking people’s feelings in consideration and that’s exactly what he ends up doing right then, by putting Jonghyun onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re forgiven,” Minhyun whispers against the skin of his neck. Jonghyun nods, unable to do much more as he’s caught under Minhyun’s spell, has been turned into putty by Minhyun’s hands on his lips.

“Good,” he manages to add but Minhyun isn’t done and has more to say.

“Jju-yah, if you’re truly sorry—” Jonghyun tenses and waits for what’s going to come next. He doesn’t have to wait for long as Minhyun continues, his smile widening with each word, “—you know what to do to make it up to me.”

“I’m not going to suck your dick right now—”

Minhyun bursts into laughter at this and Jonghyun feels like an idiot. “Well,” Minhyun starts, trying to catch his breath but failing. “I was thinking you could finally treat me to that malatang you promised me ages ago. I have been _craving_ it.”

Jonghyun can’t believe what he’s hearing. Minhyun is making fun of him, right? And is that a sexual innuendo? “Are you serious? _Malatang_?”

Minhyun hums, his lips twitching and betraying him. “But if you want another kind of spicy, Jju, I’m not against it, you know—”

“In your dreams, Hwang Minhyun.” 

If Minhyun is pouting now, it’s not because Jonghyun did him wrong. Or maybe he did, and this time, he's the one owning this game.

Still—Jonghyun soon finds out Minhyun isn’t playing fair and is too irresistible for his own good. He can’t resist as he’s being pulled into a kiss, doesn't even try to resist.

His last thought as Minhyun coaxes his mouth open and takes his breath away is that dick sucking might happen in the end.

Oh yes, it indeed could happen, and sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you can find me: [@Twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/astropicals).


End file.
